I Like 'em Feisty
by dimshit
Summary: Nnoitra memang orang yg bertindak seenaknya & sering kali menyakiti orang lain, tapi dia bukan orang porno. Ia ditampar, ditendang, ditonjok, ditolak. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, & akan ia pastikan kalau ia bisa mendapatkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Canon.N/I


**Beberapa waktu lalu, Kazugami Saichi Hakuraichi memberikan tantangan pada saya untuk membuat crack pairing, dan secara khusus dia merequest Nnoitra x Ichigo. Ufufufu... Tentunya saya terima dengan senang hati, apalagi mengingat NnoiIchi adalah fave pairing saya selain GrimmIchi. Yah, secara garis besar, saya memang lebih menyukai Espada x Ichigo daripada Shinigami x Ichigo sih.**

**So... This is it, NnoiIchi. I hope you enjoy, my lovelies ^_^ Setting waktu beberapa hari setelah penyerangan Grimmjow beserta fraccion-nya, dan sesaat sebelum kedatangan Shinji. Nnoitra dan Ichigo belum pernah bertemu, begitu juga dengan Shinigami yang lain, jadi mereka sama-sama ga sadar kalau mereka musuh.**

**Summary: **Nnoitra 'kebelet'. Hasrat seksualnya tengah berada pada fase puncak, dan ia membutuhkan pelampiasan. Tidak menemukan kriteria yang ia sukai, ia mengamuk dengan memburu hollow, menyerang beberapa Arrancar rendahan... dan merusak cangkir kesayangan Aizen. Kesal, tidak tahan lagi dengan tingkah anak buahnya, Aizen melempar Nnoitra ke dunia manusia atas saran Baraggan. Di sana, ia akhirnya bertemu dengan yang ia inginkan tanpa tahu bahwa yang ia inginkan itu pada kenyataannya adalah musuhnya. Ia ditampar, ditendang, ditonjok... ditolak. Tapi Nnoitra Jiruga tidak menyerah, dan akan ia pastikan kalau ia bisa mendapatkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

**Warning(s): **The usual Yaoi warning; Sex between two gay males, possible OOCness (apalagi mungkin Nnoitra karena saya masih belum terbiasa pegang seme kedua ini), canon setting, dan... ini oneshot yang _panjang_.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. It's Kubo Tite. I used it just for fun...

* * *

><p><strong>I Like 'em Feisty<strong>

_by Megumi Kei_

* * *

><p>Suasana Las Noches hari itu begitu tenang. Suara langkah kaki para penghuninya begitu minimal, sehingga membuat tempat itu seolah tidak berpenghuni. Suara obrolan beberapa penghuni yang tidak bisa diam terdengar hanya bagaikan gumaman, dan Aizen Sousuke sangat menyukai kediamannya ini jika berada dalam kondisi yang menenangkan seperti ini. Rasa sukanya itu terlihat dari wajahnya yang lebih <em>cerah<em> daripada biasanya, dan senyuman di wajahnya itu nampak lebih lebar.

Saat ini Aizen sedang duduk di kamarnya sendiri dengan secangkir teh di atas meja di hadapannya. Di belakangnya, bisa terlihat Ichimaru Gin sedang terkekeh-kekeh bermain bersama hollow berbentuk kadal yang menarik-narik secarik kain yang tengah dilambaikannya.

Hari yang damai sebelum perang berlangsung musim dingin nanti, semua orang tentunya sangat menikmatinya.

Tapi, secara tiba-tiba, reiatsu berkekuatan tinggi menghantam Las Noches, membuat Aizen dan Gin membuka kedua matanya ketika merasakannya. Reiatsu itu memang besar, tapi tidak sanggup untuk membuat mereka merangkak di lantai sehingga Aizen hanya menghela nafas.

Ada satu orang yang tidak pernah bisa menikmati ketenangan.

"Kukira Nnoi sedang berkeliaran di tengah-tengah Hueco Mundo..." Celetuk Gin.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang tengah didudukinya, Aizen melirik ke arah rekan berwajah rubahnya itu, "... Kalau kita bisa merasakan reiatsunya, itu artinya dia sudah kembali." Jawab sang mantan shinigami berdasarkan fakta yang ada.

Kedua mata Gin kini kembali tertutup, tapi sebuah kerutan di dahi menggantikan kehadiran kedua bola mata birunya itu, "Kau tahu... Kurasa belakangan ini Nnoi sedang stress." Ia bergumam sesaat, tidak mempedulikan Aizen memberikan tanggapan atas kata-katanya atau tidak. Karena memberikan atau tidak, bisa dipastikan kalau Aizen menyimak kata-katanya, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Tapi... Aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa stress begitu. Yang pasti, kau akan semakin kekurangan pasukan kalau Nnoi dibiarkan dalam kondisi seperti ini terus-menerus, Aizen-sama."

"... Kau benar."

Dan sekali lagi, reiatsu besar itu menghantam Las Noches. Kali ini membuat sebuah retakan pada cangkir yang berada di hadapan Aizen. Saat itu Gin bersumpah kalau di balik wajah tenang dan penuh senyumnya, ia melihat di dahi Aizen terdapat tonjolan urat kekesalan.

Gin mengerti karena cangkir yang tengah pimpinannya itu pakai, adalah cangkir kesayangan. "Yare... yare..." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengikuti Aizen yang melangkah keluar kamar. Ia berharap semoga saja apa pun yang berada di pikiran Aizen saat itu, bisa membuat Nnoitra kembali seperti biasanya tanpa perlu ada penghancuran lebih. Sebab bagaimana pun juga, menginjak hari ini, sudah seminggu penuh Nnoitra merajuk tidak jelas.

Sang Espada nomor 5 itu selalu keluar Las Noches pagi-pagi sekali untuk berburu hollow, bahkan sampai beberapa Arrancar kelas bawah, dan baru kembali pada malam hari dalam keadaan masih _kusut_, tidak puas. Ia sering marah-marah, dan membentak siapa pun yang bicara padanya. Termasuk Aizen.

XOXOXO

Nnoitra Jiruga. Espada nomor 5 yang kala itu tengah dibicarakan, saat ini sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam Las Noches. Jauh—maksudnya, _jauh_—dibelakangnya terdapat Tesra Lindocruz yang memang selalu setia mengikuti kemana pun Nnoitra pergi, tengah menatap sang Espada bertubuh jangkung itu dengan penuh kerutan di kening.

Tesra sebenarnya tahu apa yang menjadi masalah turunnya mood Nnoitra. Tapi, setiap kali ia mengutarakan pendapatnya itu, Nnoitra selalu menyentaknya dan menyuruhnya diam.

Dan sebagai anak buah yang baik, Tesra langsung diam, tidak pernah mengatakannya lagi.

Seorang Arrancar berperingkat rendah mendekati Tesra dan mengatakan padanya kalau Aizen saat itu menginginkan seluruh Espada untuk berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Menghela nafas, ia pun kemudian sonido menuju Nnoitra dan dengan sedikit membungkuk, menyampaikan pesan itu pada tuannya, "Nnoitra-sama, Aizen-sama menginginkan seluruh Espada untuk berkumpul di ruang pertemuan."

Nnoitra yang masih kesal, menggeram, "Apalagi yang dia inginkan sekarang?"

"... Katanya bersangkut-pautan dengan anda, Nnoitra-sama."

Nnoitra mengerjap. Sudah seminggu dirinya membuat keributan di Hueco Mundo tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan baru sekarang Aizen ingin melakukan sebuah tindakan? Nnoitra tidak pernah takut akan hukuman, ia bahkan tidak pernah takut untuk melawan Aizen. Ia pun yakin, di antara Espada-espada yang lainnya, yang benar-benar menjadi anjing setia Aizen hanyalah si nomor 4, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Mendengus, Nnoitra pun memutar langkahnya menuju ruang pertemuan tanpa sekali pun merasakan gentar, walau pun kemungkinan besar saat ini Aizen ingin memberikan hukuman padanya.

Katakanlah kali ini Szayel Aporro sedang beruntung. Karena sebenarnya barusan Nnoitra bermaksud untuk mengganggu si ilmuwan berambut pink itu di laboratoriumnya.

XOXOXO

Aizen menatap satu-persatu Espada yang kini terduduk di kursinya masing-masing. Mereka semua nampak menunggu dirinya mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan kali ini hingga mereka semua dikumpulkan kembali dalam satu ruangan. Tidak ada satu pun dari Espada yang menyentuh secangkir teh yang disediakan untuk mereka. Aizen tahu, bahwa di antara kesepuluh Espadanya, tidak ada yang menyukai teh seperti dirinya.

Ia tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu, asal tidak ada yang berharap ia akan menyuguhkan kopi.

Kedua iris coklat gelapnya menangkap sosok Starrk Coyote, si nomor 1, yang mulai termantuk-mantuk. Lalu ia memandang ke arah Ulquiorra yang menutup kedua matanya, menunggu dirinya berbicara. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di belakang, hingga kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Nnoitra yang menatap tidak sabar ke arahnya. Bisa ia perhatikan, salah satu kaki panjang sang Espada nomor 5 itu bergoyang-goyang, seolah tindakannya itu bisa mempercepat pertemuan kali ini.

Dan ketika Nnoitra mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di meja, Aizen memutuskan untuk mulai angkat bicara, "Kuharap kalian tahu apa alasan kali ini kalian dikumpulkan di sini?"

"Aku dengar katanya ada hubungannya dengan kelakuan Jiruga-san belakangan ini, Aizen-sama." Szayel menjawab dengan tenang sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Nnoitra, memberikan tatapan tajam. Semenjak Nnoitra memulai tingkah menyebalkannya, ia lumayan sering menjadi korban di mana laboratoriumnya sering kali mendapati kunjungan _khusus_ sang Espada bertubuh tinggi.

Sebagai pimpinan mereka semua, Aizen tentunya tahu mengenai masalah Nnoitra yang sudah mempengaruhi mood Szayel. Ia melihat Nnoitra saat itu hanya mendengus mendengar komentar sang ilmuwan, "Benar. Karena itu... aku ingin kau bisa 'bekerja sama' dengan kami, Nnoitra." Tanpa perlu Aizen mengatakan lebih lagi, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu sudah tahu kalau saat itu sang pimpinan tertinggi ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Nnoitra sendiri.

Dan kemudian memberikan putusan akhir demi kepentingan bersama.

_Pfft... Bersama. Semenjak kapan Aizen peduli kepada yang lain selain dirinya?_ Semua orang yang mengenalnya akan sangat menyangsikan hal itu, dan lebih memilih untuk tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang _baik_ dari sang mantan Shinigami.

"Aku ingin seks."

_BRAK! BRUKK! PRANG! DRAK!_

Tidak ada satu pun orang yang duduk tegak lagi saat mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Nnoitra. Mereka semua terjatuh dari kursinya masing-masing karena tidak menyangka hal itulah yang akan menjadi jawaban. Semua, kecuali Ulquiorra yang masih tetap terduduk, tapi kini kedua bola matanya kelihatan lebih besar daripada biasanya dengan pupil mata yang mengecil, dan Aizen yang tadinya bermaksud untuk menyesap tehnya, namun tidak jadi karena cangkir tehnya kini terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Segala kemungkinan akan alasan mengapa Nnoitra nampak _moody_ selama satu minggu terakhir ini sudah berterbangan di kepala Aizen. Namun, tidak ada satu pun pikiran mengenai kalau sang Espada membutuhkan sebuah... pelepasan hasrat seksual. Ia yakin saat menciptakan pada Arrancar, ia menyingkirkan berbagai emosi yang tidak diperlukan dan lebih menguatkan insting bagaikan seekor binatang pada masing-masingnya.

Tapi, seliar apa pun, seekor binatang pun butuh seks. Karena itulah, ada yang namanya musim kawin.

"APA-APAAN JAWABANMU ITU!" Grimmjow yang kini berusaha kembali pada posisinya semula, menatap ke arah Nnoitra dengan tatapan campur aduk antara kebingungan, kekonyolan, kebodohan, dan emosi lain yang sulit untuk dijabarkan.

Szayel berdehem, "Ka-Kalau begitu... Bukankah ada baiknya kau mencari orang yang bisa membantumu dan bukannya menghancurkan sesamamu di luaran sana 'kan?" Menepuk-nepukkan pakaiannya, seolah jatuhnya tadi membuat pakaiannya itu berdebu, Szayel kembali duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"KALAU SEGAMPANG ITU, AKU NGGAK BAKALAN SE-STRESS INI! SIALAN!" Jawab Nnoitra sambil bersungut-sungut.

Mendengar Nnoitra yang sepertinya kesulitan mencari _teman_, dengan polosnya Yammy berucap, "Kamu tidak laku, Nnoi?" Dan kemudian, sesuai dengan pepatah dalam bahasa Inggris; _All hell broke loose_. Kursi yang selama ini dipakai duduk oleh Nnoitra, kini melayang dalam kecepatan penuh mengenai wajah Yammy Llargo. Espada bertubuh gempal itu langsung tersungkur ke belakang, dan sebelum sempat memberikan perlawanan balik, berbagai benda lainnya berlanjut melayang ke arahnya.

Bersamaan dengan berbagai umpatan kebun binatang, tentunya.

Di tengah-tengah keributan itu, Baraggan yang semenjak tadi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat para Arrancar _muda_ bertingkah di hadapannya, kini berbicara pada Aizen, "Kurasa ada baiknya kau memberinya waktu libur... Aizen-sama. Sebelum ia menghancurkan tempat ini. Dan kusarankan, kau _buang_ saja ia di pelataran prostitusi di dunia manusia."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir dari Baraggan itu, Aizen mengangkat kedua alisnya sedikit, "... Bolehkah aku tahu, mengapa kau menyarankan dunia manusia?"

"Karena kurasa tidak ada Arrancar yang tidak akan melebarkan kakinya demi para Espada. Dan wanita di sana jauh lebih beragam daripada di sini. Ditambah, kita tidak mungkin membuangnya di tengah-tengah dunia para Shinigami."

Di dalam hati, Aizen membenarkan jawaban Baraggan. Memang benar, Espada bagaikan _selebriti_ papan atas bagi para Arrancar. Mereka dipuja-puja, tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan lagi selain menjadi dan bekerja di bawah Espada secara langsung. Kalau begitu, alasan Nnoitra kesulitan mendapatkan _partner_ bukan karena ia tidak laku, tetapi karena sang Espada nomor 5 tidak bisa menemukan kriteria yang diinginkan.

Sekarang Aizen sudah mengerti mengenai masalah utama yang menimpa Nnoitra—hingga membuatnya pusing, tapi baru saja ia akan menyatakan pendapatnya, sebuah kursi lain melayang ke arahnya. Untungnya karena sang pimpinan tertinggi Arrancar itu memiliki refleks yang sangat baik, ia bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Sayangnya, karena ia sudah sempat kehilangan cangkir kesayangannya beberapa saat lalu, dan sekarang wajahnya hampir saja dihantam oleh kursi yang beratnya berkilo-kilo, tali kesabaran seorang Aizen Sousuke akhirnya putus juga.

Ia lempar sang sumber masalah, Nnoitra, ke dunia manusia.

Iya, lempar.

Lempar sungguhan.

XOXOXO

Ia kesal.

Bukan kesal yang sekedar membuatnya ingin membentak seseorang, lalu puas. Tapi, kesal di mana kekesalannya baru akan reda setelah ia berhasil meledakkan sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Yang artinya, kesalnya itu BANGET.

Kenapa?

Kalau ditanyakan kenapa. ia akan semakin kesal.

Yang pasti, kekesalannya itu berhubungan dengan wilayah di mana ia berada sekarang. Ke mana pun matanya itu menoleh, papan neon dengan warna-warna terang pasti berkelap-kelip bersamaan dengan bentuk bibir, atau bentuk hati. "Kon sialan...! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan tubuhku ini lagi padanya!" Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan, Ichigo berbelok ke kanan, berharap arah itu kali ini bisa membuatnya keluar dari wilayah _love hotel_ ini.

Tapi, pada kenyataannya dihadapannya malah terdapat _love hotel_ yang lainnya.

Dan suara tawa di belakang kepalanya membuat Ichigo semakin kesal, _'Ada baiknya kau memanfaatkan hal ini, King. Aji mumpung kan?'_ Shiro terkekeh-kekeh. Bisa ia bayangkan wajah hollownya itu yang kini tersenyum dengan sangat lebar mengejek ke arahnya. Kalau ia tidak ingat posisinya berada sekarang, Ichigo pasti akan langsung masuk ke alam pikirannya dan menghabisi tiruannya yang serba putih itu.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mempedulikan Shiro (untuk saat ini) dan menutup jalan pikirannya agar tidak bisa ia dengar suara distorsi sang hollow lagi.

Padahal tadi ia hanya meninggalkan tubuhnya pada Kon selama 20 menit untuk mengejar hollow yang mengganggu perkotaan. Tidak pernah ia sangka, kalau 20 menit itu waktu yang cukup bagi gikongannya itu untuk bermain-main di tempat semacam ini. Sekarang ia tersesat, karena sama sekali tidak pernah berada di wilayah Karakura yang satu ini.

Kurosaki Ichigo memang bukan remaja yang pernah berpikir ke arah _itu_.

Ia tidak punya waktu, terlalu sibuk bekerja sebagai seorang pelajar dan Shinigami. Apalagi dengan perang yang akan terjadi tidak berapa lama lagi, ia semakin tidak memiliki waktu untuk hal yang tidak perlu.

"...!"

Tubuhnya mendadak di dorong hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah gang dan dibenturkan pada pagar kawat yang berada di ujung terdalam gang sebelum ia bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menyerangnya. Nafasnya tercekat ketika merasakan kaki yang menyelak masuk di antara kedua kakinya, dan tubuh—yang ia yakin memiliki perbedaan besar dengan dirinya—menempel di punggungnya. "Helo cutie..." Nafas panas yang dikeluarkan penyerangnya itu mengenai leher serta telinganya, sehingga membuat Ichigo merinding.

Debaran jantung Ichigo semakin cepat saat merasakan tangan besar dan kasar penyerangnya mulai menggerayangi dirinya, "Sendirian di tempat semacam ini, kau mencari _teman_?" Tubuh Ichigo tersentak kecil ketika tangan-tangan itu akhirnya menyusup masuk ke bagian dalam kaos yang dikenakannya, dan meraba-raba kulitnya secara langsung, "Kau tahu... Aku bisa—Ups!" Kali ini remaja bersurai oranye itu mengumpat dengan keras, karena sikutnya yang ia maksudkan mengenai rahang penyerangnya, pada kenyataannya malah bisa ditahan dengan mudah.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan...!" Ichigo memberontak keras—akhirnya tersadar dari _shock_ karena tidak menyangka akan diserang dengan serangan semacam ini—dan ketika merasakan peluang, ia langsung menghantamkan tinjunya tepat pada wajah penyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Ketika penyerangnya itu berusaha menyeimbangkan diri akibat pukulan barusan, tanpa menunggu lama, Ichigo kembali mengayunkan kakinya—bermaksud mengenai sisi kepala sang pria namun lagi-lagi kakinya berhasil ditahan dan tubuhnya ditarik, hingga keseimbangannya tidak lagi bisa terjaga, dan tubuhnya jatuh membentur aspal jalan gang. "Eergh..." Tangan Ichigo secara refleks memegangi belakang kepalanya yang terbentur paling keras sembari meringis.

Tapi, saat itu lawannya memutuskan untuk memberikan hantaman kuat pada perut sang remaja bersurai oranye, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena aliran udara sempat terputus secara mendadak. Dan rasa sakitnya membuat Ichigo menggulung tubuhnya. Penyerangnya kembali memerangkap tubuh ramping Ichigo dalam kungkungan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar. Dengan sengaja pria itu menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya ke bagian pinggang Ichigo, menghasilkan rintihan dari sang remaja yang membuat pria itu semakin semangat untuk _mengerjai_nya.

Ichigo kembali memberontak, berusaha menjauhkan diri. Ia ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan karena nampaknya tenaganya sebagai seorang manusia kalah jika dibandingkan dengan penyerangnya. Tapi, harga dirinya di mana justru biasanya dialah yang menolong orang lain, membuatnya hanya mengeluarkan geraman kesal karena sang pria sama sekali tidak terlihat akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Ichigo mengeluarkan geraman penuh depresi saat merasakan tangan lawannya berusaha meraih resleting jeans yang ia kenakan.

Suara risleting yang diturunkan, dan alarm di dalam kepala Ichigo berbunyi nyaring, membuatnya meronta semakin kuat yang kemudian membuat penyerangnya itu kesal hingga menghantamkan kepalanya dengan keras ke permukaan aspal. "DIAM! Atau aku akan terpaksa berlaku kasar padamu!" Ichigo merintih, merasa tidak bisa melawan lagi karena kepalanya mulai terasa pening dan kesadaran perlahan-lahan menjauh darinya. Benturan barusan benar-benar telak.

Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal semacam ini.

Seperti apa orang yang akan menemukan tubuhnya nanti setelah orang ini selesai? Seperti apa wajah keluarganya ketika tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya? Sudah harga dirinya sempat jatuh akibat kalah melawan Arrancar bersurai biru itu, Grimmjow Je... Jea... Jaer... Err, lupakan. Dan sekarang, ditambah ini?

_Heh_...

Bukankah ia... _pahlawan_?

Suara nafas yang tercekat dan suara berdebam keras berikutnya membuat pandangan Ichigo yang memburam sempat teralihkan. Sosok bertubuh besar yang tadi membumbung di atasnya kini berganti dengan sosok lain... yang nampak lebih kecil, namun tetap besar.

"Cih. Aku datang ke sini bukan untuk ini. Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk membayarku nanti, bocah."

Harusnya ia melompat kegirangan karena berhasil selamat dan tidak perlu merasakan sakit pantat saat tersadar nanti. Tapi, sekarang ini tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan selain pingsan, karena pening di kepalanya sudah melebihi batas ketahanannya.

XOXOXO

"APA KALIAN LIHAT-LIHAT! TIDAK PERNAH LIHAT ORANG YANG MEMBOPONG ORANG LAIN APA!"

Nnoitra semakin menggerutu keras ketika orang-orang yang melihat ke arahnya itu kini mengirimkan pandangan yang mengatakan kalau seolah dirinya adalah makhluk yang berada pada urutan akhir untuk berada di sana saat itu. Memang benar sih. Bagaimana pun juga, dirinya yang merupakan seorang Espada, tidak seharusnya berada di dunia manusia kecuali untuk menghancurkan, merusak, memanipulasi, atau apa pun lah itu yang kesannya negatif, bukannya membopong orang yang pingsan karena diserang orang lain seperti apa yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Aizen sialan. Peduli bebek mantan Shinigami itu atasannya, tuannya, rajanya, atau bukan, seharusnya kan tidak perlu melemparnya seperti tadi sesaat setelah ia memakai gigai yang diberikan oleh Szayel. Kalau tadi ia mendarat dengan _sempurna_ di dunia manusia ini, ia tidak akan pernah terlibat dalam hal semacam ini.

Tapi kenyataannya, baru saja wajahnya—iya, wajah—mendarat di permukaan tanah milik para manusia ini, ia langsung dihadapi dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya sebal bukan kepalang. Dua orang _bersenang-senang_ di hadapannya tanpa peduli sekitarnya. Dan setiap kali merasakan tidak suka, Nnoitra melakukan hal yang biasanya ia lakukan; mengamuk. Yang kemudian membuatnya menyadari sesuatu yang salah dari pikirannya.

Bukan dua orang yang _bersenang-senang_ di sini. Melainkan hanya satu orang, di mana orang yang satunya lagi nampaknya sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran, dan jika dilihat dari lebam di pelipisnya, Nnoitra tahu apa alasannya.

Nnoitra Jiruga memang orang yang bertindak seenaknya dan sering kali menyakiti orang lain, tapi dia bukan orang porno. Dia bukan orang yang secara serampangan memasukkan miliknya ke dalam lubang yang tidak bisa ia jamin kualitasnya. Sama saja seperti Aizen yang begitu mengagungkan helaian sempurna rambut yang berada di depan keningnya, Nnoitra pun sangat mengagungkan bukti kejantanan dirinya, dan merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

Katakanlah: _His dick, his pride_.

Erangan yang terdengar kemudian, membuat Nnoitra melirikkan kedua irisnya ke arah di mana ia menggendong pemuda yang sempat ia tolong tadi. "Akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Aku sudah mulai pegal tahu." Ia pun meluruskan punggungnya, dan melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh sang pemuda yang sudah _nemplok_ selama bermenit-menit di pundaknya, sehingga membuat pemuda itu terpekik karena tubuhnya jadi jatuh begitu saja.

"Brengsek...! BILANG-BILANG DONG KALAU MAU MELEPASKAN!"

Nnoitra mendengus, "Harusnya kamu yang sadar diri. Sudah hampir sejam aku membawamu, sudah sewajarnya begitu sadar, kamu langsung turun!" Kali ini ia memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan pemuda yang ia tolong tadi yang baru pertama kali ia lihat sosoknya dengan jelas—dan langsung membuat rahangnya terasa lepas karena mulutnya terbuka lebar.

Dua iris coklat madu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, rambut berwarna oranye terang yang semakin nampak menyala akibat sinar matahari, hidung mancung, kedua lapisan bibir tipis yang memiliki rona menggoda, kulit berwarna coklat yang tidak gelap juga tidak terlalu terang, tubuh yang ramping namun memiliki otot... dan kerutan kedua alis yang ada... _fuck_! Di gang tadi karena sedikit celah yang bisa dimasuki sinar matahari, ia jadi tidak bisa melihat sosok sang pemuda dengan jelas. Tapi, sekarang ia bisa melihatnya... _fuck_! Pemuda ini sempurna. Aura yang keras, yang menjanjikan mimpi buruk jika menyinggung si empunya, tetapi di balik itu terdapat bagian lain yang menjeritkan sisi _submissive_.

_Fucking beautiful._

"Aku ingin berseks denganmu."

Dan tendangan telak di selangkangannya langsung Nnoitra dapatkan setelah berhasil menyuarakan keinginannya itu.

_Kebanggaannya_ menjerit, ia berguling-guling di tanah mengeluarkan berbagai umpatan kebun binatang yang kini melibatkan taman safari, berusaha meredakan rasa sakit yang berkumpul di tempat yang paling tidak ia inginkan terluka.

"Kau... Berani kau katakan itu lagi... Akan kupotong kemaluanmu itu dan memblendernya sebelum kemudian aku berikan pada anjing liar...!"

Kali ini Nnoitra melakukan apa yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya, ia merinding.

XOXOXO

**Lima hari kemudian**

"Cowok itu mencolok banget ya, tinggi..."

"Kalau nggak salah, sudah 5 harian ini kan dia bolak-balik?"

"Iya."

"Dan selalu menunggu di gerbang sekolah."

"Mhmm... Dia gigih."

"Lalu... Bagaimana jadinya?"

"... Menurutmu?"

Dua figur yang mengobrol di tepian pagar pembatas atap bangunan sekolah itu menoleh ke belakang. Menyadari tatapan keduanya terarah padanya, Ichigo mendengus, "Gigih itu ada batasnya. Kalau masih terus-terusan datang padahal sudah jelas ditolak, itu sih kalau nggak bodoh, ya idiot." Ia menggigit sandwich di tangannya, dan melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya ketika melihat salah satunya membuka mulut kembali, "Dan nggak, Rukia. Aku nggak bakalan bicara padanya juga hari ini."

Kuchiki Rukia, gadis bertubuh paling mungil di antara teman-temannya itu, menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan mencibir. Kelihatan tidak puas dengan apa yang menjadi ketetapan Ichigo saat itu. Entah kenapa, tapi kelihatannya Rukia merupakan temannya yang paling ingin membuatnya menghampiri pria bertubuh jangkung—yang sempat pegang peranan sebagai penyelamatnya—yang terus menunggu dirinya di gerbang sekolah selama 5 hari belakangan ini itu.

Ichigo pun kembali dibuat menghela nafas ketika melihat Orihime menatapnya dengan kerutan alis di wajahnya, "Iya, Inoue. Aku tahu kalau idiot itu sebutan untuk orang yang memiliki keterbatasan mental." Ia sudah hafal betul dengan sifat dari teman-temannya itu, jadi ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di jalan pikiran masing-masingnya.

Terutama Rangiku yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Wanita itu sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu. Tapi, kelihatannya rencananya itu tidak akan pernah berjalan jika Toshirou selalu mengawasi.

... _Semoga_.

Pulang sekolah, Ichigo tidak langsung pulang. Dengan sengaja ia menunggu beberapa lama lagi, setidaknya sampai ia yakin pria jangkung itu tidak lagi ada di gerbang. Biasanya penantiannya itu membutuhkan waktu hingga 2 jam, dan hari ini pun tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Menghela nafas lega, Ichigo pun berjalan menuju gerbang sendirian. Rukia, Renji, dan yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya, tahu kalau Ichigo tidak akan mau keluar dengan waktu yang bersamaan dengan mereka. Karena mereka keluar sekolah pada waktu pria itu masih ada. Ia tahu kalau pria jangkung itu akan tetap mendekatinya walau pun di sekelilingnya ada teman-temannya.

Ichigo tidak mau kejadian di hari pertama pria itu datang ke sekolahnya sampai terulang lagi.

Godaan yang pria itu keluarkan waktu itu, sudah membuatnya sangat malu sampai-sampai warna wajahnya sama dengan julukannya. Merah seperti strawberry. Dan keberadaan teman-temannya saat itu sama sekali tidak membantu, malah sebaliknya.

"Akhirnya kamu keluar juga."

Tangan yang dengan seenaknya memeluk pundaknya membuat Ichigo tersentak kaget dan secara refleks membenturkan tasnya ke wajah pelakunya. "Sialan, Berry-pet! Kenapa sih kamu main pukul terus!" Melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidung yang kini ditutupi tangan oleh pria yang selama ini mengikutinya, Ichigo hampir merasa bersalah.

Hampir.

"Salah sendiri! Lima hari kamu mengikutiku, seharusnya kamu sudah tahu mengenai refleks yang kumiliki!" Bentak Ichigo sambil langsung berjalan menjauh. Namun, langkahnya langsung berhenti saat mendengar kata-kata yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pria jangkung berikutnya.

"Apa boleh buat, perhatianku terlalu teralihkan semenjak melihatmu tidur dengan menggunakan boxer corak strawberry—GUAH!" Pria itu dibuat terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah dan menghindari berbagai serangan yang diberikan oleh Ichigo dalam kemarahannya. Dalam benak Ichigo saat itu, sang pria seolah memiliki simbol target yang membuatnya harus mengenainya untuk mendapatkan hadiah besar.

"BRENGSEK! SIALAN! DASAR STALKER! KAMU SAMPAI MENGINTIP KE KAMARKU?"

Kemarahan Ichigo itu semakin besar karena setiap serangan yang diarahkannya, selalu berhasil ditepis oleh sang pria. _Pantas saja pria itu memanggilnya "Berry-pet" tadi_. Saking kesalnya, Ichigo bahkan tidak memperhatikan kalau selagi menyerang, mereka juga berjalan menjauh dari sekolah—karena pria jangkung itu terus menghindar sambil mundur, dan dirinya menyerang sambil maju. Hingga akhirnya mereka sempat berhenti dulu untuk mengambil nafas di tepian sungai.

Sebenarnya sih, hanya Ichigo yang kehabisan nafas. Penguntitnya itu masih berdiri tegak dengan seringai lebar yang menunjukkan sederetan gigi bagaikan tuts piano.

Dan kalau bisa jujur, Ichigo marah sebenarnya bukan karena pria itu mengintipnya—ia marah, tapi tidak sebesar rasa malunya yang ketahuan kalau ia memiliki celana boxer bercorak strawberry. "BOXER ITU _GAG-GIFT_ DARI ADIKKU! BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBELINYA SENDIRI! KALAU AKU NGGAK MENGENAKANNYA, ADIKKU AKAN MEMBENCIKU TAHU!" Kalau merasa sangat malu, Ichigo memang selalu menunjukkannya dengan marah-marah sehingga lawannya biasanya tidak akan tahu kalau ia sedang merasa malu saat itu. Tapi, kelihatannya tidak dengan lawannya kali ini.

Karena seringai pria itu semakin lebar dan kedua matanya berkilat dengan sesuatu yang seolah mengatakan _'Gotcha!'_. "Iya, tahu-tahu... Tenang saja, Berry-pet."

_Grrrh...!_

"Kamu...! Awas ya—Uwah!" Ichigo selama ini belum pernah sekali pun menyesali konstruksi alam di sekitarnya, tapi khusus untuk kali ini, ia menyesali mengenai keberadaan batu kecil yang tidak sengaja ia injak saat mengambil langkah maju, dan membuatnya terpeleset karena bentuk dari batu itu sendiri. Kalau dibiarkan, ia akan jatuh masuk ke dalam sungai. Ia gerak-gerakkan tangannya, depresi ingin meraih sesuatu yang bisa membuat tubuhnya seimbang kembali, tapi percuma.

Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya memejamkan mata dan bersiap merasakan tubuhnya membentur permukaan air... yang tidak kunjung juga ia rasakan. Ia malah mendengar helaan nafas, "Tenagamu terlalu banyak, Berry-pet. Gunakan untuk yang lain, bukan untuk kepeleset seperti ini. Nggak keren tahu." Suara yang rasanya tidak jauh dari telinganya itu, Ichigo yakin sekali merupakan milik penguntitnya... ia tidak yakin jantungnya kuat jika ia membuka matanya sekarang.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menerpa keduanya. Ichigo sendiri kini hanya terbujur kaku di tangan pria yang belakangan ini mengikutinya, tidak berani membuka matanya. Bukan hanya debar jantungnya sendiri, ia kini bisa mendengar debaran jantung lawannya. Menandakan seberapa dekat mereka, sehingga ia semakin tidak mau membuka matanya.

Ichigo tidak mau membuka matanya bukan karena ingin terus dalam posisi begini, tapi karena ia—

"Kau menunggu aku menciummu, baru kemudian kamu akan bangun, Berry-pet?"

Dengan cepat Ichigo langsung bangun. Mendorong sosok (yang saat itu mendekapnya) dengan tenaga penuh—yang merupakan sebuah kesalahan. Karena gerakan tiba-tibanya itu pada kenyataannya membuat kaget sang pria, sehingga keseimbangannya goyah. Ichigo yang masih berada di tangannya pun secara otomatis terbawa ketika pria itu tersungkur ke depan... dan dengan telak tercebur bersama-sama ke dalam air sungai.

Terbatuk-batuk, berusaha mengambil nafas ketika pada akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan seluruh air dari wajahnya, Ichigo menepi. Nafasnya memburu lantaran kaget, "Kalau pada akhirnya jatuh juga begini sih..." Ia menggerutu, dan bersungut-sungut karena seragamnya jadi basah. Mau tidak mau ia harus mencucinya saat pulang nanti dan berdoa semoga besok bisa kering. Ia masih memiliki seragam cadangan sebenarnya, namun sedang tidak bisa digunakan karena kemarin lalu terkena saus dan bekasnya masih belum hilang.

Sampai sekarang Yuzu belum berhasil membuat seragamnya yang satu itu bersih cemerlang kembali.

Deburan air di belakang membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya mengenai seragam. Ia menoleh, mulutnya menganga saat melihat pria jangkung itu nampak kelabakan di dalam air. Suara kumur-kumur di mana pria itu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Ichigo _sweatdrop_.

Jangan-jangan pria itu tidak bisa berenang?

XOXOXO

Mati sudah.

Mati.

Kenapa sih dirinya bernasib sial sesial-sialnya orang kebelet yang tidak bisa menemukan WC satu pun? Sudah ia merasa hasratnya meninggi setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan begitu, dilempar dari Hueco Mundo sampai dunia manusia oleh orang yang mengaku sebagai penciptanya, menemukan _partner_ yang diinginkan tapi ditolak terus... harusnya ia perkosa saja pemuda itu. Dengan begitu masalahnya akan beres. Tapi, itu juga artinya sama saja dengan ia tidak cukup jantan untuk menghadapi tantangan dan hanya mengambil jalan pintas.

Jadi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Tidak. Tuan Nnoitra Jiruga memiliki level yang terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan hal rendahan semacam itu.

Dan sekarang apa? APA? Mati tenggelam di salah satu sungai di dunia manusia? Demi segala setan yang berkeliaran di neraka, Hueco Mundo itu gurun pasir. Air di sana itu sama saja dengan keberadaan virgin di dunia manusia! Langka! Jadi, tidak mengherankan jika Espada nomor 5 ini tidak bisa berenang 'kan? Bahkan ia yakin, Aizen saja belum tentu bisa.

Sialan semuanya!

S-I-A-L-A-N-!

Kematian yang ia harapkan itu berada di tengah-tengah pertempuran. Tubuhnya terbelah dua dan nafasnya hilang sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh di permukaan tanah. Bukan mati konyol karena kembung menelan berton-ton air!

"Euh... Kau tahu... Air sungainya kurasa tidak sampai pinggangmu lho..."

Hening.

Nnoitra berhenti memberontak, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan padanya. Setelah itu, perlahan ia mencoba berdiri dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap ketika mendapati permukaan air memang tidak sampai pinggangnya.

Kembali hening.

"... Brrp—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Umpatan sepenuh penghuni kebun binatang kembali Nnoitra keluarkan. Tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya kalau dirinya akan mempermalukan diri di hadapan sang pemuda, apalagi sampai ditertawakan. Nnoitra tidak pernah suka jika ditertawakan, apalagi dengan makhluk yang bisa dikatakan lebih rendah daripada dirinya. Dan manusia sudah bisa dipastikan levelnya berada jauh di bawah Espada. Karena itu ia langsung menggeram marah. Bukan geraman seperti manusia pada umumnya, melainkan geraman yang lebih terdengar seperti binatang, hingga membuat suara tawa itu terhenti.

Ketika ia menoleh, bisa ia lihat pemuda bersurai oranye itu menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak. Sang pemuda nampak kaget, dan berusaha mengambil langkah mundur, tapi Nnoitra tentu saja tidak membiarkannya. Dengan cepat Espada bertubuh jangkung itu berlari mendekati sang pemuda, dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke tepian sungai dengan tangan Nnoitra berada tepat di lehernya.

Pemuda itu mengerang pelan, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Nnoitra di tubuhnya. Tapi, sebelum sempat pemuda itu melakukan lebih jauh lagi, Nnoitra menghajar bibir mereka, menghentikan beragam protes yang dikeluarkan oleh sang pemuda. Nnoitra bukanlah seseorang yang lembut, dan ia tidak sabaran, sehingga ia langsung menggigit bibir bawah sang pemuda dengan keras, mendesah ketika merasakan rasa besi dari lapisan kulit yang sobek. Ia menggerakkan lidahnya, menjilati luka yang ia buat sendiri di bibir sang pemuda, menghasilkan erangan dari yang bersangkutan. Ketika mulut itu terbuka, dengan segera Nnoitra masukkan lidahnya dan mengeksplor bagian dalam mulut pemuda yang sampai sekarang tidak ia ketahui namanya dan hanya ia panggil "Berry-pet" karena kasus boxer lalu.

Bisa ia dengar sang Berry mengerang di saat yang bersamaan dengannya ketika kedua lidah mereka saling bersentuhan. Tanpa disadarinya sendiri, Nnoitra menyeringai karena bukannya mundur, lidah sang pemuda kini melawannya. Berusaha merebut dominasi yang tengah ia miliki. Namun, perlawanan itu hanya sesaat, dan Nnoitra berhasil menguasai kembali lidah sang lawan. Ia hisap lidah itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengemutnya hingga pemiliknya mendesah keras dan menyentakkan bagian selangkangannya hingga bersentuhan dengan selangkangan dirinya.

Sama-sama merasakan kerasnya kejantanan masing-masing yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana, mereka mendesis.

Bersorak di dalam hati, dan semakin berani karena sang pemuda memberikan respon positif, Nnoitra memasukkan lengannya ke balik celana sang pemuda di belakang, meremas kuat gumpalan daging di pangkalnya. Ketika ia menggerakkan jarinya untuk bermain dengan permukaan rectrum sang pemuda... ia merasakan reiatsu yang _lumayan_ besar berada tidak begitu jauh darinya.

Ia terdiam. Pemuda di bawah tubuhnya itu pun terdiam.

Nampak membatu.

Mengumpat di dalam hati, Nnoitra menarik nafas dalam-dalam melalui sela-sela giginya. Kenapa di saat ketika ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, _seekor_ hollow harus datang mengganggu sih? Apa Aizen saat ini sedang bermain-main dengan dirinya dengan sengaja mengirimkan hollow ke dunia manusia?

Walau pun nampak tidak mungkin, tetapi mantan Shinigami itu bisa saja melakukannya... hanya karena bosan.

Dan yang seperti _itu_ ingin menjadi Tuhan?

Nnoitra mendengus.

Tubuhnya terdorong, dan ia menatap kepada figur bersurai oranye yang kini berdiri dengan terburu-buru, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Bisa ia lihat wajah pemuda yang kini membelakanginya itu merah membara. Menyeringai lebar, Nnoitra berkata, " Nnoitra Jiruga."

Mendengar kata-katanya, pemuda itu berhenti, "... Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo." Dan kemudian berlari menjauh secepat kilat, meninggalkan Nnoitra yang masih terus menyeringai lebar dan semakin lebar.

"Akan kuanggap itu 'iya', Berry-pet."

XOXOXO

Malam itu dingin ketika mendadak di ujung teratas sebuah gedung pencakar langit terdapat lubang hitam yang menganga. Tangan yang kekar, berukuran tiga kali lipat daripada tangan manusia biasa keluar dibaliknya, dan seolah tertular dengan warna lubang asalnya, tangan tersebut pun berwarna hitam. Kepala yang keseluruhannya beruba kerangka bertanduk, menyusul keluar. Membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya, bagaikan singa di padang rumput makhluk itu meraung, menggetarkan sekitarnya dengan tenaga yang luar biasa.

—Dan raungannya terputus ketika kepala itu terlepas dari tubuh penyangganya.

Dengan tubuh tegak terbalutkan seragam seorang Arrancar, Nnoitra berdiri di salah satu sisi atap gedung sambil menyeringai lebar. Sederetan gigi pianonya yang putih nampak mencolok bersamaan dengan warna seragamnya yang berkontradiksi dengan warna-warna di sekitarnya. Gerakannya nampak malas ketika ia menarik kembali Santa Teresa ke tangannya.

"Cih. Hollow rendahan. Lumayan sih untuk camilan, tapi salahkah aku kalau menginginkan _sedikit_ tantangan agar tidak bosan?"

Hollow yang serpihan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang itu tidak lagi Nnoitra perhatikan. Perhatiannya kini teralihkan dengan beberapa lubang hitam yang muncul kembali di dekatnya. Satu persatu anggota tubuh yang bermunculan di baliknya membuat seringai di wajah sang Arrancar menjadi semakin lebar saja, sehingga wajahnya dalam bahaya hampir terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Semoga setelah malam ini, aku tidak akan jadi gendut."

Nnoitra berlari maju, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi Santa Teresa. Sasarannya, adalah enam hollow yang baru saja menampakkan diri.

Tidak diketahui oleh dirinya, berblok-blok dari posisinya saat itu, seorang remaja bersurai oranye melompat dari tempat tidurnya akibat alarm yang ia letakkan di samping bantalnya berbunyi nyaring. Dan itu bukanlah alarm biasa, "Rukia!" Segera setelah ia memanggil nama itu, pintu lemarinya bergeser dan seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, sudah dalam kondisi berseragam Shinigami keluar.

Benda yang Rukia pegang saat itu pun terus berbunyi, "Ada enam. Semuanya berada di satu titik... ICHIGO!"

Dengan Kon yang mengaduh—akibat lagi-lagi dikeluarkan secara paksa dari tubuh boneka singanya—di belakangnya, Ichigo menatap ke arah Rukia ketika namanya dipanggil dengan nada yang... _urgent_. "... Aku tidak yakin kalau kita harus menuju ke sana sekarang..." Kata-kata Rukia itu membuat Ichigo mengerutkan alis. Tapi, belum sempat ia bertanya, Rukia sudah memotongnya, "Kau tidak merasakannya? Reiatsu ini..."

Jika dikatakan begitu, sekarang Ichigo baru benar-benar merasakannya. Reiatsu yang memiliki gelombang familiar baginya, walau terasa berbeda, "... Arrancar..." Kedua matanya terbelalak sekarang. Mendadak merasakan keraguan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Tidak berapa lama lalu, ia pernah kalah habis-habisan dari seorang Arrancar. Ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan yang kali ini, tapi ia tetap harus mencobanya, atau sesuatu yang buruk bisa terjadi pada para penduduk Karakura.

"Matte, ICHIGO!" Mendecak, Rukia menyusul Ichigo yang langsung melakukan shunpo menuju sumber reiatsu itu berasal. Sekali lagi, gadis itu mengecek radarnya, dan kedua alisnya semakin berkerut ketika melihat jumlah hollow yang ada sudah berkurang drastis. Bahkan mencapai nol. Menyisakan seorang Arrancar saja.

Apa pun yang akan terjadi nantinya, Rukia berharap Renji dan yang lainnya bisa datang lebih cepat lagi.

Sebelum ia dan Ichigo benar-benar _habis_.

Menatap kembali ke arah depan, Rukia mengumpat di dalam hati karena ternyata Ichigo sudah berada sangat jauh di depannya. Pemuda bersurai oranye itu memang bisa menjadi sangat cepat di saat-saat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, kelihatannya Ichigo saat ini sedang berada dalam mode bankainya sehingga kecepatannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Dan ketika Rukia mengedip, sosok Ichigo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Remaja itu sudah berada sangat jauh di depan. Berlari sekuat tenaga, menambah kecepatan laju larinya ketika kedua iris coklat madunya berhasil menangkap sosok jangkung berpakaian serba putih. Sosok itu membelakanginya, jadi ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi ciri-ciri sebegitu saja sudah cukup baginya untuk bisa menebak bahwa sosok itu adalah Arrancar yang dimaksudkan.

Dan ketika Arrancar itu berbalik, Ichigo langsung mengerem larinya.

Wajah orang yang belakangan ini membuatnya sering naik pitam, merasakan malu yang teramat sangat, dan wajah yang mengaku secara terang-terangan ingin melakukan seks dengannya.

... Yang hampir ia iyakan jika hollow tidak menganggu mereka saat itu.

"... Nnoitra...?"

XOXOXO

Nnoitra berdiri terpaku pada posisinya dengan satu mata yang membelalak. Di sana, di hadapannya berdiri sosok yang belakangan ini menjadi objek hasratnya, "What the fuck..." Kurosaki Ichigo juga berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah yang menggambarkan lebih dari kekagetan, juga kebingungan, mengenakan pakaian serba hitam. Seragam Shinigami.

Ia memang merasa Ichigo bukan manusia biasa karena memiliki reiatsu yang lebih tinggi daripada manusia lainnya. Tapi, selama ini Nnoitra mengiranya hanya sebagai manusia yang memiliki kemampuan lebih... bukan dugaan kalau remaja itu ternyata adalah Shinigami, kelompok yang menjadi musuhnya—_karena Aizen memusuhi mereka_. Hanya saja, bukan Nnoitra namanya kalau kenyataan semacam itu membuatnya menyesali telah mengejar sang pemuda.

Karena saat ini seringai di wajahnya sudah benar-benar membelah wajahnya itu menjadi dua.

Menggunakan sonido, Nnoitra secara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Ichigo, mengayunkan Santa Teresa hingga berbenturan dengan zanpakuto milik sang Shinigami. Walau pun kaget, kelihatannya refleks yang dimiliki Ichigo sangat bagus, membuat Nnoitra tidak pernah sesenang sekarang ini, "Wah, wah, wah... Bukankah ini... Berry-pet?" Ia memberikan dengkuran ringan dan semakin senang saja ketika menyadari tubuh Ichigo yang bergetar karenanya.

"... Jadi kau... Arrancar? Karena itulah kau mengincarku? Untuk kemudian menusukku dari belakang?"

Desisan yang dikeluarkan Ichigo itu membuat seringai di wajah Nnoitra menghilang, berganti dengan kerutan dahi tanda tidak suka. Tapi hanya beberapa saat saja, karena seringai itu kembali nampak secara sempurna, "Benar, Berry-pet. Aku memang... ingin sekali _menusuk_mu dari belakang." Di dalam hati Nnoitra tertawa ketika untuk beberapa saat Ichigo memberikan wajah bingung padanya karena mendengarnya mengatakan kata 'menusuk' dengan penekanan khusus.

Sebelum kemudian rona kebingungan itu tergantikan dengan rona merah menyala, dan Ichigo tergagap-gagap, "K-k-k-ka-kau...! DASAR MESUM!" Ichigo mengayunkan zanpakutonya, memaksa Nnoitra mengambil langkah mundur karena saat ini ia sedang tidak bisa melakukan _defense_.

Tidak ketika ia sedang tekekeh-kekeh tidak terkendali seperti ini.

Ichigo yang semakin kesal dengan kekehan Nnoitra, terus mengayunkan zanpakuto ke arah sang Arrancar yang —herannya—bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah padahal kekehannya itu sudah berubah menjadi tawa yang sulit dihentikan. Jika memang tubuh Nnoitra yang berguling-guling dengan mata berair di permukaan atap gedung itu merupakan indikasi kalau sang Arrancar sudah terlalu banyak tertawa.

Alasannya?

Karena wajah Ichigo semakin merah setiap kali mengayunkan zanpakuto ke arahnya.

Rasanya seperti kembali ke sore itu. Sore di mana Nnoitra mengakui kalau ia pernah melihat boxer strawberry yang dikenakan Ichigo, hingga sang pemuda mengamuk besar dan mengejarnya sampai ke tepian sungai. Kali ini pun sama. Ichigo yang terus menyerangnya, dan ia yang terus menghindar, sampai kemudian memutuskan untuk menyerang balik agar bertambah seru.

Dan lagi-lagi berakhir di tepian sungai yang sama.

Yang berbeda hanyalah kali ini mereka berada tepat di bawah jembatan. Terlindungi di dalam bayangan. Ichigo terengah-engah di bawah Nnoitra dengan kedua tangan yang terlentang, dan Nnoitra yang menyeringai lebar menatap ke arah Ichigo dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam leher sang Shinigami muda. Zangetsu dan Santa Teresa dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak di sisi yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

"Kau keras." Bisik Nnoitra.

Menelan ludah, Ichigo kemudian menjilati bibirnya yang agak membengkak akibat hantaman yang diberikan Nnoitra beberapa saat tadi, "... Itu kau."

"Tidak kusangka bertarung bisa membuatmu bergairah seperti ini, Berry-pet."

"Itu kau." Dengan sengaja Ichigo menaikkan dengkulnya hingga bersentuhan dengan selangkangan Nnoitra. Membuat yang bersangkutan mendesah ringan.

Kembali melebarkan seringainya, Nnoitra bukanlah seseorang yang akan menolak ajakan yang jelas-jelas menguntungkannya.

XOXOXO

"... Nggh... Hhaa... Ahh—hhaaahh! Ah!"

Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Entah itu agar dirinya tidak terlalu terfokus dengan suara kulit yang menampar kulit lainnya, meninggalkan decak basah, atau karena ia ingin bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan secara lebih lagi. Dengan sengaja ia gigit tangannya yang terkepal demi menahan erangan yang terus keluar, tanpa tahu bahwa figur yang kini tengah menghantam tubuhnya dengan kekuatan penuh itu sangat menyukai lawan yang _vocal_.

"Nnhhaaaaahh...!"

Tubuh Ichigo tersentak, sempat merasakan kaget karena kedua lengannya mendadak ditarik ke belakang, dan dijadikan pegangan bagi Nnoitra untuk memberikan hujaman yang telak. Sang Arrancar saat ini tengah menyeringai dari telinga hingga telinga, sangat lebar. Setiap kali satu bola matanya melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kejantanannya memasuki tubuh sang Shinigami, ia bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang semakin memanas, menaikkan gelora nafsunya, dan ia semakin mempercepat pergerakannya.

Ichigo menjerit. Tidak lagi peduli akan suaranya yang mungkin terdengar oleh orang lain. Tetapi, rasanya tidak mungkin, karena saat ini mereka sedang menjadi makhluk yang seharusnya tidak bisa terlihat oleh manusia biasa. Ichigo bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan jika teman-temannya yang menyusulnya itu akan memergokinya sedang bersetubuh dengan musuh.

Seolah ia tidak peduli.

Semua itu karena kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan yang belum pernah dirinya terima selama ini, terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika tubuhnya tergesek di permukaan tanah akibat Nnoitra menggunakan tenaga yang berlebih, membuat beberapa luka gores di kulitnya yang kini penuh peluh. Seks. Hanya seks. Ichigo bahkan sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikirkan mengenai hal ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal kalau ia memang ingin bisa merasakan lawannya sepenuhnya, sampai pada tahap melebihi garis yang selama ini terbentang di dalam ketetapan dirinya. Walau pun sekarang ia tahu pria itu ternyata adalah musuh, keinginannya itu justru malah semakin kuat.

Karena dengan menjadi musuh, ia tahu bahwa dirinya tidak perlu memusingkan mengenai komitmen yang ia tidak yakin akan bisa menjalaninya.

Hanya cukup memuaskan hasrat masing-masing, lalu setelahnya kembali pada awalnya. Nnoitra kembali menjadi musuhnya, dan dirinya sendiri kembali pada kewajibannya, melindungi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Menjadi seorang pahlawan.

_Ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat di mana ia kembali menjadi manusia biasa_.

_Untuk beberapa saat_.

Tubuh Ichigo bergetar hebat, tidak sanggup menahan semuanya lebih lama lagi. Ia sangat membutuhkannya. Sentuhan di bagian tubuh pribadinya. Tetapi tidak bisa ia lakukan karena kedua tangannya kini tengah digenggam oleh Nnoitra dengan sangat kuat. Makanya, dengan sengaja ia mengepit kejantanan Nnoitra yang berada di dalam tubuhnya sampai tahap yang menyakitkan, yang membuat sang Arrancar mendesis. Nnoitra menyadari kebutuhan partnernya itu, kini melepaskan satu tangan yang digenggamnya, sehingga Ichigo bisa menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Menggosokkannya dengan sekuat tenaga, ingin sekali bisa segera melepaskan semuanya.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Ichigo kembali mengerang kuat bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan putih dari pucuk kejantanannya yang mengotori permukaan tanah di bawahnya.

"... Ssssttt—!" Nnoitra mendesis kembali ketika merasakan kejantanannya terjepit kuat, memaksakan dirinya untuk mengikuti jejak Ichigo. Ia hanya berhasil bertahan selama beberapa hujaman lagi saja, sebelum kemudian ia memasukkan kejantanannya kepada titik yang terdalam dan mengeluarkan hasratnya dengan deras.

Ichigo mendesah panjang karena Nnoitra mengeluarkan hasratnya itu tepat di titik sensitifnya.

Selama beberapa menit awal, mereka tetap terdiam dalam posisi masing-masing, berusaha mengembalikan nafas mereka yang pendek. Hingga kemudian, Ichigo berbisik, "Getsuga tensho." Membuat satu mata Nnoitra terbelalak dan langsung mengambil langkah mundur yang sangat jauh. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ketika Ichigo meraih Zangetsu. Susah payah ia menghindari kumpulan energi berwarna hitam yang kini menghantam pohon di belakangnya hingga rubuh.

"Berani sekali kamu, Berry-pet." Nnoitra menyengir lebar sembari membenarkan letak celananya. Senang karena lawannya masih memiliki tenaga untuk bermain di akhir.

Mengikat kembali hakamanya, Ichigo mendengus, "Apa? Kamu berharap aku bilang dulu sebelum menyerangmu?" Ia mengayunkan Zangetsu dan mendekati Nnoitra dengan menggunakan shunpo. Zanpakuto mereka kembali beradu, menimbulkan suara besi yang menggema. Ichigo tahu, sama seperti pertempurannya melawan Grimmjow, ia yang sekarang pun belum bisa mengalahkan Nnoitra. Karena Nnoitra bisa dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan yang diberikannya.

Tapi, wajah Arrancar bertubuh jangkung itu terlihat sangat senang, tidak seperti Grimmjow yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengolok, makanya Ichigo pun merasa senang untuk terus mencoba menjatuhkan lawannya.

Setidaknya, sampai Nnoitra buka mulut di kemudian.

"Seranganmu payah, Berry-pet. Apa kamu sudah lelah dengan _1 ronde_ saja?"

Mengerti dengan betul apa maksud Nnoitra, dengan wajah yang merah menyala dan kedua alis yang berkerut dalam-dalam—_if looks could kill_—Ichigo bersiap untuk kembali menggunakan getsuga. Tidak peduli sebagian _sclera_ pada mata kirinya mulai berwarna hitam. Sayangnya, Nnoitra yang pada dasarnya lebih cepat darinya, mendahuluinya dengan tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Mengecupnya. Dan Ichigo hanya bisa melakukan seperti halnya seorang mantan virgin yang sama sekali tidak pernah berhadapan dengan hal-hal romantis.

Ia membelalakkan matanya.

Karena yang Nnoitra lakukan hanya mengecup. Bukan mencium. Dan rasanya hal itu terlalu... _out of character_ bagi sang Arrancar.

Tapi, kalau dilihat dari seringainya sekarang, kelihatannya Nnoitra memang bermaksud membuat Ichigo bingung. Baru saja Ichigo membuka mulut untuk protes, Nnoitra sudah membuka Garganta di belakangnya dan melambai ke arahnya, "Ja, Berry-pet." Dan sebelum sempat Ichigo benar-benar menggerutu, Nnoitra berbalik lagi setelah menggumamkan, "Oh, ada yang lupa."

_GYUUUTT_.

Satu remasan kuat dan tamparan ringan di pantat Ichigo, dan Nnoitra pergi dengan pasti ke dalam Garganta. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang mengumpat, segala sumpah serapah ia keluarkan.

Itulah keadaan ketika Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, dan Yumichika akhirnya bisa mendekati lokasi sang Shinigami pengganti.

Mereka hanya bisa menatap Ichigo dengan bingung karena Renji yang memanggilnya sama sekali tidak didengarkan. Ketiadaan Arrancar dan Ichigo terus bersumpah untuk membalas perbuatan sang Arrancar, bersumpah untuk mencincangnya dan bersumpah memberikan potongan tubuhnya pada gorilla di kebun binatang, terus bersumpah seperti itu sampai-sampai Rukia merasa kalau Ichigo terlalu banyak mendengar lagu '_I Swear_'.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

Suasana sekitarnya benar-benar sepi. Langkah kaki yang biasa menggema di koridor serba putih pun hampir tidak terdengar, seolah penghuni lainnya setuju dengan dirinya untuk menghabiskan hari dalam ketenangan. Suara yang berbisik, kali ini tidak ada. Kelihatannya semuanya memilih bungkam, dan Aizen Sousuke mensyukuri hal itu.

Dengan tenang ia menyesap teh yang ditempatkan pada cangkir barunya di kamarnya. Cangkir berwarna putih yang elegan, dan memiliki ukiran berbentuk daun di sisi bawahnya. Tidak ada keraguan, cangkir itu pun akan dengan segera menjadi cangkir kesayangannya. Gin yang tidur-tiduran di karpet di belakangnya pun merasa sangat lega, karena pimpinannya itu tidak lagi _merajuk_—bukan benar-benar merajuk seperti anak kecil sih, tapi tetap membuatnya pusing—karena tidak memiliki cangkir yang berposisi sebagai cangkir kesayangan.

Aizen memang overprotektif pada dua hal.

Cangkir kesayangannya yang nomor dua, dan yang pertama... helaian rambut di depan keningnya itu.

Aizen menghela nafas lega ketika cairan teh hangat menuruni tenggorokkannya, dan menenangkan otot-otot tubuhnya. Ia memang sangat menyukai teh, makanya ia selalu menyuguhkan minuman yang satu ini ketika mengadakan pertemuan dengan para Espada... walau sayangnya para anak buahnya itu tidak bisa mengerti mengenai kenikmatan teh seperti dirinya. _Mood_-nya sedang bagus sekarang. Terutama semenjak Nnoitra kembali dari dunia manusia, dan tidak lagi membuat keributan seperti yang lalu.

Setidaknya... itu yang ia kira.

Karena setelah ia berpikirkan kalau Nnoitra sudah tidak akan membuatt keributan lagi, reiatsu yang besar kembali menghantam Las Noches. Membuat Gin dengan segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan Aizen membatu di tempat duduknya. Wajah Gin saat itu masih seperti biasanya, kedua mata tertutup dan seringai lebar menghiasi wajah... atau seperti itulah yang dilihat dari jarak jauh. Karena jika dilihat dari jarak dekat, bisa dilihat dengan jelas keringat dingin yang menuruni pipinya. Terlebih ketika Shinigami berwajah rubah itu merasakan aura gelap dari arah pimpinannya berada.

"Gin..."

Walau pun tidak ingin, tapi Gin tetap terlonjak kaget ketika Aizen memanggil namanya, "... Katakan... Apa itu... Espada tercinta kita, Nnoitra?"

Menelan ludah, Gin menjawab, "Sepertinya... begitu...?" Ia tidak yakin kalau harus mengiyakan karena nampaknya kali ini emosi Aizen tengah berada di ujung tanduk, dan ia tidak mau terkena getahnya hanya karena ia yang berada paling dekat.

_PRANG!_

Gin tertawa gugup, dan mulai ambil langkah seribu dari ruang pribadi Aizen. Merasa lebih baik ia mencarikan Aizen cangkir yang baru sebelum ikut terkena siraman kemurkaan seorang Aizen Sousuke yang dua kali lipat.

Satu, karena Nnoitra nampaknya kembali _berburu_ secara serampangan.

Dua, karena Aizen memecahkan kembali gelasnya sendiri.

Dan tepat ketika kakinya menginjak permukaan tanah di luar Las Noches, reiatsu milik sang pemimpin para Arrancar pecah dan memaksa mereka yang ada di dekatnya untuk mencium tanah. "Yare... Yare..." Entah apa yang kali ini membuat Nnoitra merajuk lagi, tapi apa pun itu kelihatannya tidak seperti sebelumnya, Aizen tidak akan memberikan kemudahan kepada sang Espada.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Semoga apa yang saya tulis ini ga mengecewakanmu, Saichi... T^T" *berdoa di pojok kamar sambil pake pelindung baja* Dan untuk pembaca yang menunggu saya update "Forever Someone" dan "When Cinderella Meet The Prince", tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Sedikit lagi selesai TwT"<strong>

**Btw sebelumnya, apa ini cuma saya aja ya? Saya ngerasa ada yang error dengan page review ffn. Alertnya ada di email, tapi di page-nya ga ada. Dan setiap mau reply melalui PM, ga bisa. *facepalm* Ada apakah dgn ffn iniiiii?**


End file.
